dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Language
There are several languages among the populations and races of Thedas. Some have been lost with the passing of time and were replaced by others. Languages * Ander in the Anderfels * Antivan in Antiva * Ciriane, the language of the Ciriane tribe who first settled central Orlais. * The common tongue, also referred as the King's Tongue or Trade tongue, was invented by the dwarves in order to trade with each other and later introduced to other races. Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Chapter 14 * The dwarven language in the present day are no longer spoken, and only a few words and phrases remain in common usage. * The elven language or ElvishTamlen, for example, refers to the language as "Elvish" at the beginning of the Dalish Elf Origin in Dragon Age: Origins. was largely lost when Elvhenan fell. In modern-day Thedas, elves speak the common tongue and only know few Elvish words (the Dalish know a few more and use them more frequently). * Qunlat, the Qunari language. * Orlesian in Orlais.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 37 Most Orlesians are bilingual, this language is primarily spoken in isolated communities of marshmen.Mentioned in dialogue by Cassandra Pentaghast. * Rivaini in Rivain. * Tevene is the current language in the Tevinter Imperium. People who are not Tevinter usually call the language Tevinter. ** Ancient Tevene is the ancient and dead language of the Tevinter Imperium. The annums (annual holidays) in the Thedosian calendar use a high name from Ancient Tevene, and a low name (Trade tongue).Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 14 Notes * In Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, the witch Yavana speaks in an unknown tongue to a High dragon. However further information about this tongue is not known.See here. * Dwarven runes are used on signs by the dwarves as well as by the humans on the surface. In the latter case, they are used instead of the native language, as it is common for peasants to not be able to read.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 128 * The 'common tongue' is the most common language of Ferelden.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 1, p. 20 * The Keepers are supposed to be the only ones who know the secret of writing the elven language. Trivia * During the development on Dragon Age: Origins, BioWare hired a linguist (who went by the username "Beesechurger" on the old forum) to work on elven and Dwarven languages and phrases, but opted to use only some words or phrases. Gallery Swords and Shields book cover.jpg|"Swords and Shields" written in the common tongue. Champion of Kirkwall book cover.png|"Tales of The Champion" written in Orlesian. Mage book 4.jpg|Mage book in ancient Tevene. Mage book 5.jpg|Mage book in the common tongue. Dwarven runes.png|Runes written in ancient Dwarven. Dwarvenrunes.jpg|Dwarven runes carved into a door. Last Flight Battle Map.png|Battle map from the Fourth Blight, featuring a rare example of written Elvish. Solasan inscription.png|A stone tablet placed at the Solasan temple. signs.png|Signs and banners in various languages. Bodiessigninquisition.png|A sign placed on dead bodies. Inquisitionbook-text.jpg|Text from a book in the common tongue. Bookmisc-text-1.jpg|Text from a miscellaneous book. References Category:Languages Category:Lore